The present invention relates to the field of analog voltage encoders which produce a series of analog voltages representative of a corresponding series of different logic states.
Generally, in order to generate a plurality of different analog voltages which are representative of different logic states a rotary switch is used in which each mechanical position of the rotary switch corresponds to a different logic state. Circuitry is connected to the rotary switch such that a series of equal increment voltages are produced at an output terminal in response to moving the single manual actuator of the rotary switch through each of its mechanical positions. Such rotary switches are relatively expensive especially when a large number of rotary mechanical positions must be provided in order to generate a corresponding number of different analog voltages.
Slide switches have been used in some voltage encoders, but generally these slide switches have not interreacted with each other so as to produce a plurality of analog voltages at a single voltage encoder output terminal while minimizing the number of switches being used and the over all expense of the voltage encoder apparatus.